


The Eye of the Exiled (Link x male yiga)

by Nephilim350



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Link, Legend of Zelda AU, Legend of Zelda AU because i slightly altered some timeline shenanigans and used some lore theory, M/M, Yiga Clan - Freeform, also i headcanon all they Yiga ppl are enby cus they shapeship and all enby ppl wish they could, i fill in some legend of zelda lore, i made up a backstory for the yiga based upon the lore, link is he/they enby you should know btw, link is mlm, link x male, link x male yiga clan member, link x yiga clan, link x yiga clan member, slowburn, yiga clan backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim350/pseuds/Nephilim350
Summary: The Yiga clan has sent out a lone spy for a very special mission... Lure link into their base to be ambushed and killed. seems like yet another of the Yiga clan's flimsy plans- but this time is different. Link has no idea that this strange black haired Sheikah who is aiding him across Hyrules ruins has been set to kill him since they met. but how could he? the Sheikah Val's witty personality and fierce swordsmanship has shown to be a comfort across dangerous Hyrule. is it genuine?following the plot of Link and Val, follows the story of a Sheikah named Sheyd living in the times of a post exiled Sheikah tribe. hundreds of years before the birth of Link in The Wild Era, Sheyd learns of his peoples origins of magic and long lost advancements that they were banished for having. Sheyd now begins his search for what was lost- and a strange voice from below the caves of hyrule may answer his wishes.. for better or for worse....
Relationships: Link/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Eye of the Exiled (Link x male yiga)

**Author's Note:**

> i am making two versions of this. the first version will be the normal one with all my characters. the second will be the same except in X male reader format for those who connect with that format of writing better.

...  
10,000 Years Ago  
A breath of calm exhaled all across the land of Hyrule. For a moment, all things in the world felt right and complete. It seems that the time of collective suffering is also the time of collective unity, for all races across this newly rescued land held hands in solidarity for conquering the Calamity. All people throughout the nation shared the same grief that was faced when calamity hit; and all people shared the same relief and joy for surviving.  
Many moons and many days passed in celebration. All races together in splendor and love, hearts reaching out unto each other in a rare and exquisite shared understanding. The sky was lit up with colorful explosions twice as bright as the moon sparkling over the heavens like radiant stars. Artisans of the Zora kingdom erected the most magnificent statues of Hyrule's champions; banners and art of the triumphant battle were displayed all across the cities and onto the walls of the land itself. The Rito people shared their music across the nations cities as well during these magical festivals bringing the hyrule air to life with preternatural sounds as if the Goddess’s voice itself sung through the instruments. Across every corner, from the great capital city of Castle Town to the distant plains, dance and song and great foods enriched the people in their love and gratitude towards life and freedom.  
It is true, love and unity is the greatest force of creation; as Hyrule felt this strong force within it during these days following the Calamity’s defeat. Hyrule felt a great moment of prosperity as all the races came together to share their strong suits.  
However, love and fear walks a tightrope during times like these; and as the days of celebration passed into a year, and years following that, the joy of harmony loses its hold as the fear they held deep within themselves began to reveal again- and without a common enemy, fear’s talons reach blindly to what is easiest to understand. The fear of Ganon, and the fear of a broken Harmony at times can be a true destroyer.  
Whispers began circulating across the land. In the beginning they were quiet and few. Simple thoughts that were kept to oneself. Before they began to manifest quiet discussion within homes. Which stretched across the city, spilling unto the plains and villages of Hyrule through the traders and trading routes.  
These not so quiet whispers held one name on the people's tongues.  
Sheikah…  
The origins of these people were not truly known to Hyrule any longer, for fear capturing their hearts turned them away from the legends. Sheikah, the people granted by the goddess Herself to protect Zelda eons ago no longer meant anything to this Hyrule. Legends are forgotten and casted out of the minds of people who only knew the Sheikah as powerful people who created the guardians and all other fantastical tools far beyond the comprehension of all other Races in Hyrule. Hearts turned sour towards the sheikah as the people of Hyrule began to fear the power and knowledge they contained. “What if the Sheikah use their power in the wrong ways?” “If the Sheikah wanted the kingdom we would never be able to stop them.” such whispers plagued Hyrule and tensions ensued. Business with the Sheikah people plummeted while fights between Hyrulians and Sheikah escalated. Hyrulians feared their magic and knowledge.  
These tensions reached the ear of the Hyrulian King, unsure what to do. Sheikah were loyal people of Hyrule who have defended it with their livelihoods for ages so long, they have been forgotten. Yet, if these tensions escalated to worse- the sheikah surely would have the means and power of destruction. So, in a misguided effort to ensure this escalation never ensued- the King cast out the Sheikah to the edges of Hyrule where tensions would sease, being so far from each other. The king called it a treaty of peace to ensure the livelihoods of both peoples- yet the Sheikahs hearts hung heavy in their chests. Their work to provide to Hyrule had been condemned. A millenia defending the royal kingdom and princess Zelda for naught; but in this moment what truly fell heavy upon them was saying farewell to so much of the land they knew.  
The technology of the Sheikah was discarded by Hyrule, as well the Sheikah discarded their magic; for that was their undoing.  
all.. for nothing at all.

10,000 years later...

The force of the Sheikan's power echoed in hidden corners through time. fragments of a magic filled with care and creation hidden within the depths of Hyrule, hibernating; waiting for the right moment to rise again through the corrupted and disfigured mutations of what the Sheikah force once was.

Far below, something stirred within. something lost. Ancient runes awoke and glowed in beautiful Bioluminescence like an ancient creature awakening from slumber. In a cavern hidden in the rubbles of Hyrule, blue eyes fluttered open; risen from a dream of ruin quickly forgotten. encapsulated and protected from death, the long exiled thrived through the eons for their one last service to Zelda...

Awaken the Champion!


End file.
